Heart of Rock
by Meg Rider
Summary: Charming is the lead singer and guitarist of the most popular rock band in the country. He's living the perfect life, with the perfect wife, Cinderella. But, everything gets turned upside down when the band hires an attractive new manager.


_**For Brina...**_

* * *

Charming finished his guitar solo, then looked out at the crowd as they cheered for him. Charming was the lead singer and guitarist for the most popular rock band in the country. They were in the middle of their second tour and had sold out every show. He winked at a young girl in the front row and she screamed. The drummer, Ferdinand, stood up and threw his drum sticks into the crowd, causing them to start cheering louder. The band then walked off the stage. Charming's wife, Cinderella, was waiting for him back stage and she flung herself into his arms.

"That was a great show!" Cinderella told him as they walked to his dressing room.

"Thanks, babe."

As soon as they were alone in his dressing room, Charming pushed Cinderella against the door and kissed her. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They were interrupted, however, by someone knocking on the door.

"Not now!" Charming called out as Cinderella kissed his neck.

"Charming, I have to get you to the bus right away so you guys can get back on the road." It was Charming's bodyguard, Hercules.

Hercules had been Charming's bodyguard since the band made it big a couple years ago. He was good guy, almost too nice. But, he had a body so muscular he intimadated everyone who saw him. Things were a little awkward between Charming and Hercules, though. Before he met Cinderella, Charming was known for his affairs with the band's groupies. One of them had been Hercules' now girlfriend, Megara. They met one night after a show when Hercules excorted her out of Charming's hotel room. Meg was usually attracted to bad boys and musicians, and wasn't interested in Hercules at first. But, after one date she found herself falling for him and they've been together ever since.

"I want some alone time with my wife," Charming told Hercules.

"I understand that, but we have to get going."

Charming did his best to stay in control as Cinderella nibbled on his ear. "Hercules, do I need to remind you that you work for me?"

"I know I work for you; so, let me do my job."

Charming groaned. "Fine" He set Cinderella back down on her feet. "We'll finish this on the bus."

Cinderella nodded as she adjusted her clothes. She was wearing a short, denim skirt and a midriff top. Cinderella could easily be decribed as perfect. She had a hot body, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was taller than most girls, but still short enough to wear high heels and not be taller than Charming.

Charming opened the dressing room door and they followed Hercules out the back door. Fans had gathered outside and started screaming as soon as they saw Charming. Cinderella pulled a marker out of her bra and handed it to Charming. He signed a couple of autographs as they walked to the bus.

"Thank you, everyone! Good night!" Charming called out before boarding the bus.

Cinderella climbed in after him, followed by Hercules. Their tour bus was huge. It had plenty of room for Charming and Cinderella, as well as the drummer, the bass, player, Phillip, and they're girlfriends, Snow White and Aurora, who were also the band's backup singers. Meg was also on the bus as well as their other bodyguards, Gaston and Tarzan and their girlfriends Vanessa and Jane. Normally the bodyguards and their girlfriends didn't ride on the bus with the band, but a couple nights ago the bus got a flat tire and the bus got stormed with fans. It had scared Snow White and she insisted the bodyguards stay on the bus with them for a few nights. Charming didn't like having the bus so crowded and he was getting to the point where he was ready to kick them all off the bus.

Charming and Cinderella had gotten married a month ago and so far hadn't had any alone time to make love and it was driving him crazy. Meanwhile, Gaston and Vanessa were going at it all the time, totally disregarding the fact that there were other people around.

Phillip handed Charming a beer as they walked passed him. Charming twisted off the cap and dropped it on the floor. He and Cinderella made their way back to their bed and Charming sat down. Cinderella kicked off her shoes, then lied down on the bed.

"Charm, don't forget you guys are meeting your new manager tomorrow afternoon," Cinderella said.

Charming rolled his eyes. "He's probably just another controlling jerk."

"She," Cinderella corrected. "Her name is Giselle. She's coming to your soundcheck. Whether you like it or not, you need a manager. So, try not to fire this one, okay? She's relatively new to the scene, so she doesn't know about your attitude towards your other managers. It'll give you a chance to-"

"All right, Cindy, I got it," Charming interrupted. "I'll behave."

"I'm just trying to help."

"I know."

Cinderella was the band's assistant, for lack of a better word. Charming wasn't really sure how to define her role. She basically filled in with whatever they needed; manager, publicist, agent, photographer. No one wanted to admit it, but Cinderella was the one holding the band together. She kept everyone in line and knew what was best for the band. Nothing got passed her. Charming met her a year and a half ago. Her father used to own one of the biggest record companies and she knew everything there was to know about music. When her father died, her step mother took over the company and demoted Cinderella to basically a glorified janitor. Charming and his band were supposed to meet with Cinderella's step mom to discuss a contract, but Cinderella told them she was trying to scam them and they walked away. They hired her right after that and she and Charming started dating a few weeks later.

Charming kissed Cinderella. "What would I do without you, Cindy?"

"Crash and burn."


End file.
